Hetalia gets LOST
by HetaliaLOSTLOVER
Summary: What happens when the countries board flight 815? Well lets just say the middle compartment holds China, Japan, Sealand, and America (not to mention ALL of the main characters from LOST) what secrets will unfold and will they ever leave the island?
1. The beginning

This is my first story and in know it SUCKS but trust me the next few chapters will get WAY better.

If you have seen lost you will love easter eggs, if you havent seen lost you will love the hetalia stuff.

this chapter doesn't have any voilence or stuff but the next one willl be GORY so beware

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or anything

* * *

Hetalia gets** LOST**

chapter one

All of the countries of the world were in Australia for a wold meeting, it finally ended and the countries were shocked by a call from their bosses.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR FLIGHTS WERE CANCELED!?" all of the countries yelled into their phones,

"look all of the jets are at the LAX airport in the United States, we transferred all of you onto flight 815 from Sydney at 2:15PM so hurry up!" everyone scattered trying to get to the airport, some took buses, some took cars, some just ran because they all just wanted to get home.

~~~~~time lapse~~~~

"Yo Britain come here!" America loudly whispered while sitting in the terminal for flight 815.

"Don't call me that!" England loudly whispered back while carrying his carry on."there are MORTALS present!" he whispered back.

"Oh…"

"look i'll gather everyone." england left to get all the other countries. He found all of the Allies and Axis and they all stood in a circle.

"So you want us to call each other by our 'human' names!" said France

"yes look this flight is VERY long which means we will be surrounded by mortals for a LONG time an- OH GOD HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?" England noticed little Sealand who was trying to hide behind Canada but since Canada was "invisible" he noticed Sealand quickly.

"HEY IM A COUNT-"

"SHHH" they all yelled which made people look at them.

" Look Peter we cannot talk about any of that while we are here or on the plane O.K.!" england loudly whispered to sealand

"Now boarding Flight 815 first /business class and passengers that need special assistants." the intercom repeated a few times.

"Well Au Revoir my boss got me first class seating." France bragged

"Da really? Mine to." said Russia who joined France onto the plane. America sighed and looked around and noticed a man in a wheel chair starring at them, america nervously waved and the man smiled back but was pushed onto the plane.

"that was…weird" america said under his breath.

"alright now boarding commercial class seats 16-34." the intercom repeated a few times

"Oh thats me aru, I have seat 18, Jap- i mean Kiku what is your seat?" said China nervously, he didn't want to be separated from his brother

"oh uh… seat… 30…" japan answered quietly

"AIYA WHAT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" China grabbed japan and ran on board.

"America whats your seat?"

"OH CRAP its 29 i gotta go!"

"HEY WAIT MINES 22!" yelled sealand to his older brother. America looked at has little brother and took his hand.

"See ya guys when we land, come on bro" he laughed and ran on board.

He passed France who was trying to drink the first class wine but this blonde was yelling at him saying that he stole their seats but what seemed to be her brother kept reminding her that the flight attendant swapped their seats at the last second. Then they passed Russia who was sitting quietly in his chair. Then they entered commercial class where China was frantically turning around trying to see Japan who was sitting next to what seemed a Korean couple and since he spoke korean they conversed. America approached seat 22 and put Sealands carry on in the above compartment, he noticed a man with short, jet black hair and was wearing a black suit sitting in seat 23.

"Hey dude do you mind watching my little bro Se- er Peter? They messed up our seats" America asked confidently.

"Uh… Sure, sure fine." the man helped sealant get in his seat and america continued to his seat. He sat in the window seat and looked at the win.

"humph never been on an Oceanic plane before." he said to himself. A man with short blonde hair, wearing sunglasses, and was wearing a black hoodie sat on the aisle seat next to america (leaving an empty seat in between them) america was immediately nervous 'how do i talk to a mortal?' he thought to himself, the man turned to him.

"are you starring at me?" he had a strong english accent 'great an english man' he thought

" oh sorry you just look familiar" america recognized him from somewhere but couldn't put his figure on it.

"Oh you've probably heard of my band Driveshaft"

"OH YOU'RE THE LEAD BASS RIGHT!"

"Yep thats me!" it all made since now, when america was in england he always listened to the music there and he loved Driveshaft.

"DUDE THATS EPIC!" they talked but America noticed the Italy brothers on separate sides of the plane (both crying), germany took north italy to his seat at the back of the plane and was followed by england. A few minutes later the fasten seat belt sign turned on, america took a final look at Japan (who was behind him), china (in the front of the compartment), and sealant who asked the man next to him to help him with his seatbelt (sealand never understood seatbelts)

"here we go." America said to himself

and they lifted off.

* * *

TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS im working on chapter two and its epic so far so it gets better

ENJOY


	2. the crash

Chapter two

it was six hours into the flight, america was asleep, Sealand was playing angry birds on his phone, China got up and was talking to Japan. America was sound asleep but kept hearing an annoying clicking of metal. He woke up and looked over at Charlie (the man next to him) who was jittery and was hitting his ring against the arm rest and he didn't look right.

"Yo dude, Y-you okay?" Charlie quickly turned to america, he had dark circles under his eyes.

"y-yeah im f-f-fine!" his voice was shaky. America starred but got over it, his stomach growled so he clicked the flight attendant button "WH-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING" Charlie seemed alert.

"Um getting a snack im STARVING!"

"o-oh, O-o-okay…" charlie went back to shaking and banging his ring against the metal arm rest. The flight attendant came up but didn't have a cart or anything.

"Sir are you okay? People are complaining because of the tapping noise." Charlie looked up

"Y-Yeah im fine." the attendant wasn't convinced. "I said im fine!" the flight attendant starred then went to the back of the plane with the other attendants.

'so much for my snack' america thought. Charlie quickly turned around and looked at the attendants, who were pointing at him and talking, Charlie paused then shout up from his seat and darted down the plan.

" Sir?" the attendant called out from the back. The fasten seat belt sign turned back on. "SIR YOU NEED TO RETURN TO YOUR SEAT NOW!" America was confused and china ran back to his seat but whispered

"What's going on?"

"I Don't know!" america whispered back, then China ran to his seat. It was quiet when suddenly the plane shook and the lights flickered. The whole plane jolted to the side and the lights flickered harder. Sealand turned around looking worried and america whispered " don't worry its just turbual-" suddenly the plane dropped! people flew in the air, bags flying everywhere, people were screaming. The oxygen masked dropped from the ceiling, america was panicking and didn't realize this and was looking around making sure the other countries were okay, but all he saw was the whole commercial class compartment knocked out. He slipped on his mask "HOLY SH-" suddenly the whole back of the plane tore off of the plane! That section contained the Italys, Germany, and England! America saw people flying out of the plane. He felt something hard slam against his head and he blacked out.

~~~~~~TIME LAPSE~~~~~~~

America woke up in the middle of chaos. People were screaming and crying, Blood and some body parts everywhere, engines sucking in then blowing out. America felt his head and saw blood going down his face. He stood up and saw he was on a beach and the middle section of the plane was scattered all over the beach.

"KIKU! KIKU WHERE ARE YOU!" it was china who was on the other side of the beach covered in bruises and was crying.

"WANG YAO!" america yelled, a man ran by him screaming "WAAAAAAAALLLLTTTTT!" and the korean man ran past yelling in korean but america could understand

"SUUUUUUNNNNN!" he ran through the chaos and was screaming

"WANG YAO, KIKU, PETER!" he was pulled by the man with jet black hair "WHERES MY BROTHER!?" America yelled, the man panting and was covered in blood.

"I-I DONT KNOW BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!" he took america to a guy that was stuck under the wing of a plane, there were a few other guys but america recognized one of them, it was the man that was in the wheel chair

"Y-YOU-"

"READ LIFT!" they lifted the wing and the man with black hair pulled the guy out, his leg was gone!

"HOLY-"

"ALFRED!" America recognized this little voice

"PETER! PETER WHERE ARE YOU!" he bolted through the wreckage."PETER!" He kept screaming.

"ALFRED HELP!" America found sealand who was trapped holding up a wing so it wouldn't crush him

"PETER IM COMING!" america bolted toward him and tried to hold it but lost his grip, but to his surprise another man caught it, he had slick dark brown hair and was wearing a green T-shirt that was covered in sand and blood.

"I got this now pull him out!" he had a slight country accent, america pulled sealand out

"Thank you-"

"GET AWAY FROM THER-" suddenly they realized that they were next to an engine! America covered sealand and it exploded! They were pushed a few feet away.

"Peter are you O.K.!?" america said wiping the sand off salads face.

"Y-yes, Thank- LOOK OU-" a flaming piece of metal hit america in the head and he blacked out.


	3. The Beach

Chapter 3

America woke again but this time was in what seemed to be a tent made out of wreckage. He sat up and tried to reach for his glasses but they weren't there!

"Ah crap!" He sighed, a bandage was wrapped around his head but he didn't care, he was more worried about his "Texas". Suddenly a woman with long brown hair walked in holding America's glasses.

"OH YOU'RE AWAKE!" She was definitely American from the sound of her voice.

"Y-yeah?"

"Sorry I was trying to find things useful on the beach and found these and Jack told me that you wore glasses and-"

"Wait a minute, is Jack the guy with short black hair?" America encountered this guy many times so it wouldn't hurt to know his name.

"Yeah, we are lucky because he's a doctor so that should come in handy..." They were quiet.

"What's your name?" America said trying to break the silence.

"Kate... Kate Austin" that name was very familiar to america but he couldn't think of why.

"I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones" he said smiling. They were quiet for a little bit "I think I should go and see who needs help"

"Yeah I need to go find my little bro, thanks for finding my glasses."

"Oh no problem." She smiled and he smiled back.

America walked out of the tent and looked around, it was evening, he saw that the fires were put out and the engines lost power. He looked around and recognized the people there. He continued down the beach to see if he could find china, Japan, or sealand. America stopped and smiled, he saw Sealand playing with another boy about his age, Japan with the Koreans, and China looking around for his pet Panda.

"ALFRED!" Sealand yelled as he ran to his brother.

"Hey little dude, are you okay? Do you have any cuts or scrapes?" America turned responsible now when he was with sealand.

"I did but we patched them up with plaster." America froze but then remembered that plaster is the English version of bandages. America laughed at himself.

"Who's your friend?"

"His name is Walt, his dog was on the plane but he can't find him, he is the same age as me in 'human' years!" Sealand said happily. America smile and hugged his little brother. America never sees sealand and the only time he does England is always mean to them.

"Alfred your head!" Sealand said in worry

"Oh little dude it's fine, should we check on china? Because he's pretty freaked out." They walked over to china who was now digging in the sand.

"MUST-FIND-PANDA-MUST-FIND-PANDA-MUST- FIND-PANDA!" He chanted while digging.

"Uh...dude I don't think pandas can dig." America joked.

"THAT'S JUST WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO TH- oh your right Aru" China plopped down in the sand and sighed.

"Dude we'll find your panda, I mean how many pandas are gonna be on this island."

"You are right aru." America walked over to Japan who was talking to the Korean couple.

"Kiku?" America said while tapping him.

"Hello Alfred, I haven't seen you since we lifted off!" Japan said standing and traditionally bowed.

"Yeah that crash was crazy."

"WH-WHAT YOU SAW IT HAPPEN?!" Japan said loudly than usual.

"Yeah I didn't see the oxygen masks so I was freaking out and then I saw the BACK of the plane rip off!"

"D-do you think... They are..." Japan stopped talking when he saw little Sealand listening.

"Oh...I-I don't know..." America hadn't really had time to process the reality of it, even though they can only die if their country dies he was scared that they were lost forever.

~~~~~TIME LAPSE~~~~~

It was dark, the sun went down and camp fires lit up the beach. America,China,Japan, and Sealand sat around one big fire. Sealand was curled up next to america and was fast asleep, america just watched the fire, china was talking to his brother Japan.

"Don't you ever wonder off Japan okay aru? I almost lost you during the crash so I don't want that to happen again Aru."

"Yes I won't... America-San?" Japan said across the fire, america looked up

"Sup" he said trying to keep the mood up beat.

"Did you meet any of the other survivors?"

"Uh... I personally met two and there are a few others I sort of met during the chaos, what are the two Koreans names?" Japan lit up

"Oh the man name is Jin and the women is Sun and their last names are Kwon."

"So...are they together or something?" America was confused

"Oh yes they were heading to America to start over."

"Hm that's cool." America noticed a large man coming up to them with a lot of food he was giving out. He had brown curly hair.

"Hey dudes, do you guys want some food?" He was definitely American

"Uh Sure Yeah thanks." America said worried that he might of heard them call each other by their country names, but the man was unaware. The man handed everyone the little airplane dinners that seemed still in tack and he went to hand out more.

"Wow that was very kind Aru." China said while studying the old tasteless food. Japan was starring at america and Sealand swallowed the nasty food.

"How can you guys eat this stuff?" Japan asked in concern

"We were both raised by England."

"Oh... I see... Terribie sor-" suddenly a giant RAWR shrieked from the forest! Everyone got up and starred at the forest. Trees were being torn down while the rawer morphed into what seemed to be a mechanical noise then a loud mixture. Sealand was clinging to America's waist while China was hiding behind Japan. They all moved forward and joined everyone else who were lined up a few feet away from the forest.

"WH-what...i-is... TH-that?" Sealand said shaking.

"I-I have no idea."


	4. The First Class Compartment

Chapter 4

It was the next day and everyone was on the move, some were building shelters, some were gathering food, and others just sat there waiting for the rescue boats (that won't come). America was helping with shelters and was about to lift TEN giant branches and pieces of metal but was stopped.

"Whoa let me help you with that." America knew this voice, it was Charlie from the plane!

"No it's okay I got it."

"Really? Because it looks like you'll break... You know your legs, your back, your arms, your-" america was already lifting it, because his country was strong he could lift many things. While he was carrying it he noticed some suspicious looks from some of the people.

"What a guy can't lift heavy things?"

"Not THAT heavy things!" Said a man who seemed Arabic and had black hair.

"Well... Okay then." America continued to walk to his little area where Japan, China, and sealand awaited him. "Why are the people here so suspicious of me? I'm trying to blend in but...I don't know." He said while dropping the ten tons of wood and metal.

"Maybe because you just lifted that Aru!" China said shocked.

"Oh... Sealand are you okay?" Sealand didn't look right, something was different about him but what was it.

"I-I lost m-my hat." Said while trying not to cry.

"Aw I'm sorry little dude... Here I'll try and find it-"

"WHAT ABOUT PANDA!" Chimed in China.

"Yeah panda to... Now I've gotta get some water, B.R.B" america got up and made his way toward Jack because he knew where everything was.

"Hey Jack do you know where the water is?" Jack turned and looked at america, it took him a second but remembered him and sealand.

"Oh yeah it's right over there." He pointed to a broken ice box that was filled to the brim with empty bottles.

"Oh and uh... Thanks for watching my little bro Peter, he didn't get too banged up from the crash."

"Oh no problem... Hey are you Arthur?" America almost laughed but just chuckled.

"No that's our older brother."

"Oh okay you must be Alfred, Yeah I guess his relationship with you and Peter isn't good at all."

"You got that right! Arthur is a PAIN! But he's my brother so... Yeah." America started confident but then ended nervously.

"Just one more thing, why is Peter English and you're American?" America froze. What could he say? What wouldn't give him away? Then he decided to just say the truth just twist it up.

"Uh... Well we don't have parents... So Arthur had found me and took care of me for years in England... But took me to America... And left me there... I never heard from him or anything for ten years! Until finally he called me and told me about Peter. Sure I was stoked to have a little bro... But I was worried that the same thing would happen to Peter... And... It did." They were quiet for a second.

"Wow... Arthur seems like a jerk." Jack replied in shock.

"And the worst part is...he was in the back of the plane..." America turned red, thinking of his brother lost in the ocean.

"Oh god I-I'm so sorry... Y'know my dead father was in a coffin in the luggage compartment of the plane, I hated him so much... But I know what you're feeling... Hey me, Kate, and Charlie are going to go and look for the front of the plane to see if they're any survivors and if the radio worked , do you want to come?" America thought a second and was about to deny this but then remembered France and Russia were in the front of the plane!

"Sure! Hey could I bring someone along, two of our friends were in first class."

"Uh Yeah no problem." America got a bottle of water and ran to Japan.

"Ah thank you america-San It is a great honor to accompany you into the unk-"

"Yeah yeah we're about to leave so-"

"LOOK FOR PANDA!" Yelled china who DID NOT want Japan to go off into the jungle with that "thing" in there.

"Yeah and sealand I'll look for your hat to."

"America-San, Do we need weapons?"

"Uh... No that would make them even more suspicious." They both joined Jack, Kate, and Charlie and they ventured into the jungle.

~~~~~time lapse~~~~~~~

It had been a few hours and they still couldn't find the rest of the plane. Charlie kept singing lyrics from his songs, Kate and Jack talked strategy, and America and Japan were looking for France and Russia.

"America-San, do you think that they are still in the front compartment?" Japan whispered to America

"Probably, if we were all together during the chaos we would've done the same." America said while avoiding a giant branch.

"Guys," Jack said while standing in front of something big. "We're here"

America slowly walked up and saw the whole front part of the plane stuck at an incline. It was burnt, windows were all broken, and they could smell the rotting bodies.

"Okay Kate, Charlie and Alfred come with me, Kiku can you be on guard?" Japan lit up

"Oh yes sir it would be a great honor." He picked up a sturdy stick.

"Okay good now the rest of you come with me." They merged toward the plane. Jack entered first, then Kate, then Charlie, and finally America climbed in. America studied each of the bodies faces, none looked even similar to France or Russia. America pulled himself up a few more rows when suddenly Jack opened the pilots compartment and three bodies fell down the rows

"LOOK OUT!" But that warning didn't work because the bodies passed everyone but America, he lost his grip and fell out of the plane.

"Alfred!" Japan ran to America and pushed the bodies off, America sat up, paused, then threw upon the bodies.

"H-Holy c-c-crap! I-I was tackled... B-by DEAD BODIES!" The thought made him continue to vomit.

"I'm terribly sorry Alf-" suddenly they heard a rawer. They knew this rawer, it then turned into a mechanical noise, then a mixture of the two!

"JACK THAT THING IS COM-" but before America could finish they saw a body be yanked out of the top of the plane, it was the pilot! Jack, Kate, and Charlie bolted out of the plane. Japan helped America up and they both bolted out of there. The creature kept getting closer, it was right behind America and Japan until America flanked left which made the creature follow him instead.

"ALFRED!" Japan yelled. Japan tried to follow but they were gone.

America bolted through the forest, he was panting like crazy. He kept looking around for a way to get away but there was no way out of it. Suddenly America tripped over something hard. He sat up in horror as he saw the creature. It was a giant black smoke like creature that had sparks inside it. America starred at it. All he saw was his whole life inside the smoke. He saw the day Finland, France, and England found him, the day England claimed him, the day England fed him some English food, the day England made him wear the suit, and the day America won his independence. He continued to watch this until the monster charged him and he was knocked out.


	5. France, Russia, and Kate?

Chapter five

"America...America...AMERICA!" America woke to see that he was being shaken by France!

"F-FRANCE?!" America jumped up, France had scratches everywhere and his clothes were torn up, Russia was next to him and had bruises on his face and half of his scarf was torn off.

"H-HOWED YOU GUYS FIND ME?"

"We saw da whole thing." Said Russia

"Really? Did you see that...that THING!?"

"Yes vee saw it but America...we saw some houses!" It was quiet for a second.

"Like Houses with... People?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" France yelled.

"Whoa...no wa-"

"ALFRED! ALFRED WHERE ARE YOU?! ALFRED!" It was jack, Kate, Charlie, and Japan. They were getting close.

"Who are th-"

"Look the whole middle part of the plane is on the beach and...and I can't take you guys there." Russia and France froze

"VWHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CA-"

"They are already suspicious of me and the other countries and don't you think bringing in two MORE guys that I 'suddenly' found in the giant jungle would be suspicious!?" They were quiet but the footsteps got closer.

"Alright...we'll go... but first" Russia swung and hit America in the head with a branch he found.

"DUD-"

"ALFRED!" Charlie was the closest

"Go now!" And with that France and Russia bolted back into the jungle.

"That actually hurt." He said to himself, he felt the back of his head and felt a piece of the stick jammed into his head

"Ah crap." He sighed, he looked around then yanked it out.

"There that shou-" America looked up and saw Charlie standing there mortified

"Look I know what it looks like bu-"

"Y-Y-YOU JUST PULLED THAT BLOODY STICK OUT OF YOUR BLOODY SKULL!" Charlie yelled

"Y-yeah... It's hard to explain but-"

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"No a little stick can't kill someone."

"They could choke to death, bleed to death, get stabbed to death, get punc-"

"ALRIGHT a stick can kill you but... OH KIKU OVER HERE hahaha." America said relieved but Charlie was still just starring at him.

"ALFRED! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"

"I was trying to draw the thing away from you guys." Japan took a look at Charlie then America

"What is wrong with you?" Japan asked kindly

"H-he needs to get his head checked!" Japan looked at America who was signing "crazy"

"Oh...I see..."

"Seriously, HE SHOULD BE DEAD!" Charlie paused and looked at America and Japan who were just heading back to the beach.

"A-ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING!? HE COULD DIE ANY SECOND NOW FROM BRAIN DAMAGE!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." America held back. Charlie caught up and got a closer look at the back of America's head. It was healing itself! The blood stains on his shirt trickled back up his neck and back into his head

"BLOODY HELL!" Charlie yelled and started gagging

"Sspt America-San.." Japan whispered to America

"Yeah"

"What did he see?"

"Oh I just ripped this stick out of my head and he freaked out no biggy... But uh... France and Russia are here."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah they followed me and the creature. They said they saw houses here that had people LIVING in them! I told them I couldn't bring them to the beach...which explains the stick in my head."

"UG I CAN'T HANDLE THIS WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOUR HEAD!?" Charlie yelled from behind with his hands on his head.

"Uh... You are delusional dude." America said nervously knowing that he could see his head mending back together.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT FEELING THIS!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" America was now annoyed.

"Oh I see, you are like an alien or something... THAT'S WHY YOU CRASHED THE PLANE!" America turned around

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WANT TO KILL MY PEOPLE!" He froze, Japan starred at America wide eyed, Charlie had a confused expression.

"What do you mean... Your peo-"

"CHARLIE ALFRED KIKU OVER HEAR!" It was jack and Kate. America sighed in relief but as they walked over Charlie just kept starring

"I'm going to need an answer sometime!" Charlie said to America who just kept his head down.

They made it back to the beach and America called up Sealand and China.

"Okay I've got good news and bad news... The good news is France and Russia are on the island but the bad news is that Charlie is on to us and is VERY close to the truth. So what did you guys do?" They were both frozen.

"Which is Charlie aru?"

"That one" America said while pointing at Charlie who was talking to Jack and Kate.

"Thanks now don't hold me back ARU!" China jumped up and darted toward Charlie but America tripped him and he fell. Before china could get up they heard something going on down the beach. As they got closer they realized it was a fight! America and china jumped into it and tried to separate the fighters.

"HEY CALM DOWN MAN!" America said while grabbing one with the guys. It was the man that stopped the wing from crushing Sealand, and on instinct the man swung his fist and punched America in the jaw. America fell on the ground, he was still conscious but he tasted blood.

"ALFRED!" A voice yelled, America felt his head elevated, he looked up and saw Kate who was holding his head up.

"Are they still fighting?" America didn't care if his mouth was bleeding he just wanted to stop the fight.

"Uh I think it's worst now... Your friend seems pissed."

"HEY BREAK IT UP BREAK IT UP!" Screamed Jack who came running up to the group. The fighters (including china) were pulled away from each other.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"HE CRASHED THE PLANE!" Yelled the guy that punched America

"OH THAT IS JUST RACIST!" Yelled back the Arabic man.

"HE PUNCHED MY FRIEND ARU!" They were all yelling.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! He didn't crash the plane and I'm sure he didn't mean to hit your friend. Now it's obvious that rescue isn't coming so we need to get a distress sig-"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT DOC!"

Jack looked at him.

"LOOK! Guys... If we can't live together... Then we're gonna die alone!" Everyone was quiet.

"Now do something USEFUL!" Everyone separated and went back to their camps. Kate helped America up.

"Thanks Kate."

"No problem, is your jaw okay?"

"Oh yeah I've had worst." He laughed

"ALFRED" Sealand came running up and he wrapped around America's waist.

"Sup little bro."

"Alfred I found a cool seashell!"

"Whoa no way! let me see it!" Kate smiled at America who was studying the colorful seashell, America noticed Kate and was trying not to blush.

"So uh Kate... Who were the fighters?" America asked trying to learn more names.

"Oh the one that punched you is Sawyer and the other is Sayid and I don't know the other one."

"Oh that's Wang Yao... He's a very protective dude...OH you haven't met my little bro, this is Peter." He said while rubbing Sealand's hair

"Hi I'm Kate how ar-"

"KATE I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS!" Yelled Jack from the medical tent.

"OKAY! So...uh... I'll see you guys around." She walked toward the medical tent.

"Kate and Alfred sittin in a tree K.I.S-"

"SHUT IT!" America laughed.

"Well it's OBVIOUS! Oh America can I go play with Walt?"

"Sure little dude just come back at sunset alright?"

"YAY THANKS!" He hugged his brother then ran off.


	6. Mr Sawyer, Mr Locke

Chapter 6

China was walking down the beach starring at his feet in the sand.

"Sigh, when will the rescue come aru? It's been a week!?" China starred at the water and sighed

"Hey 'Chinese dragon' I need your help with something!" Said sawyer who was giving everyone nicknames.

"That is VERY RUDE ARU!" China said while stomping toward Sawyer who was messing with his tent that was made out of a plane parts.

"Whatever you say 'crouching tiger'. Now can you help push this piece of metal back in place?" China grumbled at the new nickname but walked toward the tent.

"This thing?" He said while starring at the GIANT piece of metal that was suppose to be a wall for the tent.

"Yeah those damn wild bores got into my tent last night." China remembered the scene, they were fast asleep when a pig squeal came from the giant fuselage that held the dead bodies and ten wild bores ran out of there and they trampled tents and people. Luckily none of the countries were hurt. China helped push the wall back in place, he looked around and noticed an envelope sitting on Sawyer's chair. China took a glimpse at Sawyer who was distracted then slowly approached the envelope. He picked it up, it read

"To Mr. Sawyer" china held it up to the sunlight to see the inside when a hand grabbed China's arm.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" Sawyer looked very serious and squeezed China's arm.

"LET GO OF ME ARU!" Sawyer snatched the envelope and China shook loose. Sawyer looked at the envelope and thumbed it while china rubbed his arm.

"Get out!" Sawyer said angrily, China began to leave but noticed something familiar. It was Sealand's hat!

"THAT'S MY FRIE-"

"GET OUT!" Sawyer yelled and pushed China out of the tent.

"YOU ASKED FOR MY HELP ARU SO DON'T YELL AT ME!" He yelled back

"Um are you okay?" Said what seemed to be a pregnant australian woman with blonde hair who was standing in the water looking at China with concern. China was tired of having talk to mortals but just sighed.

"Yes I'm fine aru"

"Good... So are you Wang Yao?" China starred at her and replied

"Yes... How did you know aru?"

"Oh sorry I just found this and... Here." She smiled as she handed China his passport!

"AIYA I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS! Thank you." He chuckled to himself while reading the fake information that the government made up to hide what he was.

"Yeah I'm holding a funeral for the burning of the fuselage and I was looking for passports and stuff that belonged to the...um... dead and yeah good thing I found you before I had put it in with the others..." They were quiet.

"What's your name aru?"

"Oh my name is Claire Littleton, and I'm thinking about calling him Aaron." She said while petting her stomach.

"AIYA IT'S STILL ALIVE!?" China was shocked that it survived the plane crash.

"YES ISN'T THAT CRAZY! IT KICKS ALOT AND-HERE" she laughed and grabbed China's hand and put it on her stomach, China paused then felt a sharp kick and jumped back

"TH-there's someone inside you!" He said amazed, because he was a country he had never seen a pregnant person before (let alone touch their stomach.) She laughed at his reaction but was cut off by a cry from the ocean.

"HELP ME!" Shouted someone who was drifting away from the island.

"OH-OH GOD CAN SOMEONE HELP" Claire looked at China, he was about to jump into the water but saw another guy dive in. China looked around and couldn't find Japan, Sealand, or America!

"G-guys?" China was scared 'were one of them in the water?' He thought to himself.

"CLAIRE!" Yelled Charlie who came running toward her

"okay good you're not out there!" he said in relief, china starred at Charlie. He was the one who was suspicious of the countries, china was going to say something but was interrupted by Jack pulling out what seemed to be the guy who dove in to SAVE the drowning person and couldn't hear the cry for help anymore.

"WANG YAO!" Yelled America and Japan who were followed by Sealand and ran to china.

"GUYS! IM SO HAPPY YOU ARE ALRIGHT ARU!"

"DUDE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE DROWNING!" America said while shaking China.

"WHY WOULD YOU- never mind that but hey Sealand I know where your hat is Aru!" Sealand lit up.

"REALLY WHERE!"

"In there aru." He pointed at Sawyer's tent. Sealand starred at it and looked at America with sad eyes.

"Alright little dude I'll go get it."

"Oh beware of Sawyer...he is acting weird aru." America walked toward the tent with little Sealand at his side. He saw Sawyer in there and he stood.

"Whatcha need 'Batman' and 'Robin'?" America liked that nickname but focused on the mission.

"Hey do you happen to have a blue sailor hat?" Sawyer raised an eyebrow, and grabbed a little blue sailor hat he found from the wreckage. He was about to say they had to trade or something but Sawyer saw little Sealand's eyes light up and decided to just give it to them.

"Thanks man!" America said happily and handed it Sealand who immediately sat it on his head.

"No problem 'cow lick'." America knew he was talking about his one swish of hair that flew up in the air. He laughed then took Sealand back to their campsite.

~~~~~~time-lapse~~~~~~~~

Everyone was freaking out because they were running out of water and what was worst is that someone STOLE the last bit they had! China and Japan were helping Sun and Jin with their tent while America watched Sealand play with Walt. America was sitting on the warm sand and was joined by the man that WAS in a wheel chair and was now walking around.

"Hello." The man was odd...like Russia odd, he was bald and had a scar on his face from the crash.

"Hey, what's your name?" America asked curiously.

"John Locke, you can call me Locke... I know who you are." America froze and let out a nervous laugh.

"Um..."

"When I was young I would walk passed the United Nations building everyday coming home from school. And I used to work at a super market right across from the United Nations building." America just sighed

"You did huh..."

"Yep, and I distinctively remember seeing you...wearing an American flag pin, and someone always yelled AMERICA YOU GIT!" America was quiet.

"Y-yep... you're right... i represent the United states of America... PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE HERE!" America begged, Locke laughed.

"I won't tell anyone, I know your friends are China and Japan but I don't know who your little brother is." America was impressed by his knowledge and answered.

"Oh he's the micro nation Sealand." Just then Sealand looked over at them and America winked back.

"Do you want to know something?" Locke looked semi serious

"Uh sure."

"This island changed me." America paused.

"WH-what do you mean?"

"Remember at the airport when I saw you and the others, did you notice that I was in a wheel chair?"

"Yeah I was going to ask how you're suddenly walking."

"Well... I was paralyzed from the waist down...and during the chaos of the crash...I took my first steps after sixteen years of being paralyzed... Isn't that strange?" America was dumb founded.

"Whoa... That's insane...what were you doing in Australia then?"

"I was going to do a 'walk about' where they put you in the wilderness and you have to survive on your own, I-I- trained for years and years and I was about to get on the bus... When they stopped me, they said I couldn't go because of my handicap... So they sent me to the Sydney airport." America processed this.

"Wow... I was just at a world meeting and the jets were stuck at LAX airport... Well dude you're pretty much on a walkabout right now...I mean you're in the wilderness, no supplies, and you can walk!" Locke smiled

"Yes I guess I am...now what do I call you when other people are around?"

"Alfred F. Jones... Or just Alfred"

"Okay Alf-"

"ALFRED!" China was bolting toward him.

"What is it?"

"JIN IS TRYING TO KILL ANOTHER GUY ARU!"

"WHAT AND YOU LEFT JAPAN WITH HIM!?" China froze noticing Locke

"Look he knows about us but TAKE ME THERE BEFORE JAPAN GETS INVOLVED!" China turned and ran down the beach with America close behind. They approached they fight and saw Japan trying to pull Jin away from they other guy.

"DAD!" Yelled Walt who was the other guys son. Sun was screaming in Korean at here husband who was trying to drown Walt's dad!

"KIKU GET AWAY ARU!" But Japan kept trying to pull Jin away, Jin got mad about that and punched Japan in the throat! Japan fell into the water and was drowning!

"KIKU!" China screamed and ran to his brother who was under the water.

"WANG YAO DON'T GET NEAR THEM!" Yelled Claire who was scared he would get hurt. America ran toward Jin and was joined by Sawyer and they tackled Jin.

"KIKU CAN YOU HEAR ME ARU!?" China was holding his brothers head out of the water, he was unconscious but was still breathing. America pulled Jin away and Sawyer put handcuffs on him

"Where'd you find handcuffs?"

"Air Marshall was on board! Now stop talking and help get him over to that pole!" America grumbled then dragged the fighting Korean to the pole where Sawyer attached the handcuffs to it.

"There that should do it thanks for getting the handcuffs." America said happily but Sawyer just nodded. America then darted to China and Japan who was still unconscious.

"How is he?"

"H-HE WON'T WAKE UP ARU!" China was on the verge of tears, the only time he left Japan for a few seconds Japan got hurt.

"He'll be fine Chi- Wang." America noticed Claire coming up to them.

"I-Is he okay?" She asked worried about Japan.

"He'll be okay we just need to get him dry." America said while he helped China drag Japan out of the water. America heard yelling and he saw Walt's dad yelling at Jin (who didn't understand anything he was saying) while Sun kept saying something in Korean and pointing to her wrist.

"THE HANDCUFFS STAY ON!" Yelled Sawyer. Jack caught a glimpse of Japan, china, America, and Claire and he ran to them.

"Hey Hey hey is he still unconscious?!" He said with concern.

"Yeah! That dude punched him in the throat and he drowned! Can you do anything!" America was now concerned that Japan hasn't woken up yet.

"He still has water in his lungs!" Jack tilted Japan's head back and started pushing his chest. Japan woke up and coughed up a lot of water.

"That was quicker then I thought" Jack said surprised.

"KIKU!" China hugged his brother who was confused about what's going on.

"Wh-what happened? Why does my throat hurt so bad?" Japan said while rubbing his neck.

"It's going to be sore for a few days, just don't lift anything heavy or anything that could strain your neck." Jack replied studying his bruised neck.

"Thank you." China helped Japan up and took him to their campsite, America went off looking for Sealand. He walked down the beach and saw Sealand talking to Sawyer for some reason.

"Hey Peter whatcha doin?" America said while walking up to Sealand and Sawyer.

"Hi Alfred! I was thanking him for stopping the wing from crushing me and for finding my hat." Sealand said cheerfully.

"And...about the other day, sorry I thought you were Jack..." Sawyer said trying to explain why he punched him.

"Oh dude it's fine, come on Peter lets check on Kiku and Wang." America tool Sealand's hand and they walked back to their campsite.

"Wait... So this Locke knows what we are?" Japan said confused.

"Yeah, he apparently saw us at the U.N. multiple times and knows what countries we are."

"So... When he's the only one around... We can talk normally?"

"Yeah I guess so..." They were quiet, the sun went down and everyone was asleep until there was MORE yelling down the beach

"UG" the countries groaned.

"AIYA I hate these mortals...except for Claire..." China said while shifting position.

"America-San What do you think is going on?"

"Who knows...probably something stup-"

"HE STOLE THE WATER!" Yelled Charlie down the beach.

"And that's what happened." America said while getting up.

"LOOK IT WAS JUST SITTING THERE AND I THOUGHT NO ONE WOULD CARE!" America knew this voice, it was the brother that was arguing with his sister on the plane.

"UGG." America and the other countries got up and walked toward the crowd. America was joined by Kate who was annoyed to.

"Psst Alfred." She whispered

"Yeah?"

"Me and Jack found a cave! With water and shade!" America was really happy about this but tried to keep it on the inside.

"So are we going to move everyone in there?"

"Well everyone will have a choice wether they want to stay on the beach, or move to the caves."

"Well... What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking about staying here. What do you think?" America thought about it for a long time.

"Ah...maybe... I don't know..." Jack started a long speech about the caves and then everyone split up.

"Well I gotta go back to my tent." Kate turned and started toward her tent, but a piece of paper fell out of her pocket. America picked it up and looked at it. He froze, he was looking at a mug shot of Kate! It all made sense now, America knew he recognized her name from somewhere. He remembered when she was on the news and she was the talk of a world meeting once! Kate felt her pocket empty and she froze and turned to America.

"I-I-I can explain-"

"You're a criminal! I remember seeing you on the news!"

"Yeah but I-" America thought to himself 'well she's still the same person as before'

"Kate, I'm not going to change my judgment of you because of this." He handed her the paper and she smiled.

"Thanks Alfred... It's funny I thought you were going to freak out..." They were quiet.

"I gotta go and try and get my brother back to sleep, poor little guy this is the third night that he hasn't gotten any sleep." He took Sealand back to their campsite.

"America?" Sealand yawned

"Yeah little dude?" He saw tears form in his eyes.

"W-Will I ever see papa Sweden again?" America froze, he just remembered how Sweden swaps with England as Sealand's guardian and Sealand loved Sweden like a dad.

"O-Of course you will. No matter what happens, I will get you onto that rescue boat or helicopter or whatever and I promise you that when it lands or docks, Sweden will be there waiting for you."

"P-Promise?" Sealand had tears on his face.

"I pinky promise" America laughed. With that Sealand fell asleep and America smiled.


	7. Ethan

7

It has been a month on the island and everyone moved to the caves. America kept the countries safe from all that has happened, the cave collapsing and making sure no one was stolen. America woke up and got some water from the fresh water spring that was constantly flowing. He splashed the water on his face and he sat there for a while looking at the water.

"Where did France and Russia go?" He said to himself.

"Alfred..." Sealand said walking up to America who Immediately turned to his little brother.

"Hey Peter! I- what's wrong?" America saw Sealand with tears in his eyes.

"I-I-I had a b-bad dream..." He was trying not to cry but America hugged him and he started bawling.

"Aw, what happened?" America said turning grown up suddenly.

"Y-You and China w-were in the forest...a-and you found p-panda, but I-it was a trap and...and... Th-This g-guy appeared and...I CAN'T SAY THE REST!" Sealand continued crying and America held him in his arms while patting his back.

"That won't happen, trust me..." America said but became more curious about the dream.

"Hey Peter? What did the guy look like?" Sealand looked at him with red watery eyes, he looked around and pointed at Ethan (a strange survivor of the crash) Who was starring at them. America shivered, that guy was creepier than RUSSIA!

"D-don't worry...it was just a dream." America said while starring back at Ethan, who saw Claire and Charlie walk into the woods and followed.

'That dudes weird.'america thought to himself. He took Sealand to the beach so they could swim.

~~~~~~~time lapse~~~~~~

"Alfred watch this!" Sealand stood in the water and held his hands out in front of him, suddenly a fish leaped out of the water and into his hands.

"TADA!" He said while holding the fish, America laughed and clapped as Sealand let the fish go. America was having fun but the thought of Sealand's dream worried him. 'Was something going to happen to me?' He thought but he got interrupted by Sayid running down the beach and heading for the caves.

"Uh Peter we gotta head back...something's going on." America grabbed Sealand's hand and they ran back to the caves.

"CLAIRE AND CHARLIE ARE GONE!?" Jack yelled in shock "Yes and you know who else is gone?" Everyone looked around

"Ethan!" Kate said in realization

"Exactly! No one remembers seeing him on the plane correct? And there wasn't a passport of him correct?" Sayid got a bunch of nods.

"So you're saying he's not...one of us?"

"Yes!"

"Well we need to find them ARU!" China chimed in worried for Claire's safety.

"Okay so the search parties will be me and Kate, Wang and Alfred, And Locke and Boone alright? We'll leave in about thirty minutes." Said Jack. America looked at Sealand who was as pale as a sheet.

"Y-You and c-china in the f-forest-"

"Don't worry little dude ill be fine." America was nervous himself but first needed to find someone who could watch Sealand since Japan was out fishing. America looked around and finally came to the conclusion, Sawyer.

"So you want me to watch him or something?" Sawyer said while exiting his tent.

"Can you just watch him till I get back? He's not any trouble an-"

"Alright alright 'four eyes' I got it! Ill watch 'sailor boy' here while you go off i jungle." America ignored his nickname and was relieved.

"Thanks, now Peter i promise ill be back in an hour alright? You think you'll be okay?" He saw Sealand's face was still pale.

"Y-Yes just b-b-be careful please!"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Haha yeah pinky promise." America laughed and hugged his little brother tight.

"Ready aru?" China had a bow and arrow he made out of sticks and branches.

"Yeah." America took a deep breath and they entered the dark jungle.

~~~~~~time lapse~~~~~~

"We have to split up." Jack said looking at the three different pathways.

" jack are you sure that's a good idea?" Kate said nervously.

"Well what other choice is there? Alright me and Kate will keep going straight, Locke and Boone go left, and Alfred and Wang you to go right." They all split up and went on the different pathways.

"China k-keep the bow and arrow handy alright?" America was even more nervous 'this is just like Sealand's dream!' They continued down the the path until it became a dead end,

"Hmm I guess we have to tur-"

"PANDA!" China saw his little panda oddly sitting on a big rock. China ran to it but tripped a wire.

"CHINA LOOK OUT!" Suddenly a pile of rocks fell out of the tree and slammed against china's head. Out of no where Ethan came running at America and he tackled him to the ground and grabbed his neck!

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" He squeezed tighter and America struggled to get away.

"EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN'T DIE, I'LL MAKE YOU BE AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE!" America was out of breath! Ethan just kept squeezing tighter and tighter as America struggled. China slowly woke up.

"C-ch-CHINA!" America croaked using his last bit of air, china saw him and scrambled for his bow and arrow , pulled it back and released it. It hit Ethan in the arm! Ethan paused and looked at the arrow and he let go of America's neck but before America could take a breath Ethan pulled out the arrow and jammed it into America's head. Blood was all over America's face.

"A-America?" China was mortified, starring at the young country but immediately saw Ethan darting toward him. He scrambled back but had a large rock behind him, Ethan grabbed China's head and slammed it against the rock, China screamed in pain.

"if you and your people keep following me, I will KILL one of them!"

'Oh no Claire!' China thought, Ethan then disappeared into the jungle. China sat there stunned, he felt the blood from the pile of rocks but didn't care. He looked back at America who had panda next to him sniffing the blood.

"AMERICA!" China bolted to him, his eyes were closed and his neck was purple, China felt his pulse

"...bump...bump..." His pulse was extremely slow. China looked at the arrow and cringed

"Okay china, you have to do this aru." He gripped the arrow and pulled it out of America's head causing it to bleed more!

"AIYA!" China tore off his long sleeve and wrapped it around America's head tight.

"Y-Y-you'll be okay...you'll be okay.." China pulled america onto his back and started trudging back to camp with panda next to him.

~~~~~~~~time lapse~~~~~~~

"WH-WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jack said as china dragged America into the caves, luckily Sealand and Japan were at the beach so they wouldn't see this.

"Did Ethan do this!?" Surprisingly Charlie was there! He had dark purple streaks on his neck just like America's.

"Yes, that psycho attacked us and...and..." China laid America down as jack examined him.

"His heart is still beating...and he is barely breathing... But I'll need some time to examine him." Jack said while studying the gaping hole in America's head.

"Charlie, why don't you take Wang to the beach, it'll help both of you clear your heads." Charlie looked at china who was squeezing panda and they both headed to the beach. They were silent the whole way until Charlie broke the silence.

"What happened?" He looked at china who was starring at the ground.

"We were walking and I found my pet panda, but I tripped a wire and the next thing I knew... Alfred was being strangled by Ethan... I grabbed my bow and arrow and shot Ethan aru... But... He just stabbed Alfred in the head... What happened to you?" Charlie was rubbing his neck as he thought.

"Well I was with Claire and Ethan came and pulled us into the jungle, next thing I knew I was on the ground gasping and jack and Kate were there... I swear when I see that Ethan guy again I'm going to kill him!"

"Any idea about...Claire?" China asked worried, Charlie stopped in his tracks. He starred at the ground.

"I...Don't...KNOW!" He yelled, he was so frustrated after being asked that multiple times. They finally arrived at the beach and they saw Sealand talking to Sawyer, and Japan cutting up fish. Sealand immediately darted to China.

"OH THANK GOD I WAS SO SCARED THA-" he paused.

"W-where's Alfred?" He asked nervously china saw Sawyer walking up and china motioned him over, he took him away so Sealand couldn't hear.

"You're kidding me right?" Sawyer said in disbelief.

"Why are you questioning aru!?" Sawyer looked at Sealand then back at china.

"Because that was exactly like 'mr. sailor's' dream!" China was shocked.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!"

"H-How did it end?"

"I don't know he woke up before it ended, but I wouldn't tell him until its official alright?" Sawyer had grown attached to Sealand and was protective of him and he knew Sealand would be mortified.

"Okay an-"

"Where's Alfred!" Kate came up out of no where, she looked scared. China looked at Sawyer who nodded.

"H-he's hurt pretty badly aru." Her face turned pale.

"W-Where is he!?"

"In the caves 'freckles'" Kate glared at Sawyer then darted for the caves.

~~~~~~yes another time lapse~~~~

It was night time and everyone was in the caves, Sealand saw America but was kept away while America examined him. Kate stayed as close as possible. Jack finally sat down his tools and rubbed his eyes, he called china and Japan over.

"Okay...he's not dead but...he's not going to wake up for a while."

"WHY WHATS WRONG WITH HIM ARU!?"

"He's...he's... In a coma." China and Japan were stunned, since they can't die a coma is practically there human half dead.

"How long do you think until he wakes up?" Japan said still in shock.

"I-I don't know...could be weeks, months, or years! We just have to get him off the island a soon as possible." China and Japan looked at America then walked back to their camp area. Jack motioned Sawyer to come over to him since he was pretty much in charge of Sealand.

"I-it's not good." Jack said shaking his head.

"Ah hell." Sawyer kept looking over at Sealand who was sitting next to the fire.

"You sure doc?"

"He's not going to wake up until we get more medical supplies... Just..." Jack looked over at Sealand.

"You've got to tell him."

"Yeah...I know.." Sawyer sighed and walked over to Sealand who immediately lit up with excitement.

"WHAT DID HE SAY? IS HE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!?" Sawyer looked at Sealand.

"N-no...he's...not dead but...he's in a coma... And he's not going to wake up...for a while." Sealand's face streaked white, his smile disappeared, his red cheeks were pale, and his blue eyes were turning very watery.

"A-Are you serious?" He said trying to hold back the tears, Sawyer rubbed eyes,

"I-I'm sorry" Sealand bursted into tears, he darted to Americas body.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Sealand sobbed while shaking America's arm.

"P-P-Please wake up...please" even though America wasn't dead, he pretty much was lifeless.

"Please...please...please..."


	8. The airport

Sealand starred at his brother, Americas head was slowly healing itself but he wouldn't wake up.  
"P-Please..." Sealand said shedding a tear. Sealand was left alone, china and Japan weren't talking to him much and when the other islanders would talk to him he would ignore them. Kate kept a close eye on him and America, she was worried about them as was jack and sawyer.  
"You gotta talk to him." Jack said to sawyer who was sitting on the beach reading a book.  
"Talk to who cowboy?" Jack looked at sawyer who sighed.  
"Look its obvious that the kid wants to be alone okay." Sawyer continued to read his book but jack snatched it out of his hands, sawyer sighed.  
"Alright alright, I'll say something." He walked back to the caves and he saw Sealand right where he left him.  
"Whatcha know blondy?" Sawyer said trying to get Sealand to talk, he sat down next to him but got no response.  
"Look I know what you're going through." Sealand didn't respond.  
"Yeah...my parents were tricked by a con man...he slept with my mom... and stole money from my dad... When my dad found out... He shot my mom...then killed himself." Silence  
"Look...do you remember what Alfred said to me before he left? He told me to take care of you until he got back... So that's what I'm going to do." They were quiet and Sealand bursted into tears. Sawyer didn't know what to do so he awkwardly patted his back.

~~~~~~time lapse~~~~~~~

Japan entered the cave and was immediately stopped by Locke and Boone.  
"Hello kiku." Locke said happily  
"Oh, hello Locke... Is everything okay?" Japan said worried.  
"Oh nothing's wrong"  
"We were wondering if you'd come with us to check out this thing we found" said Boone who seemed very excited.  
"Wh-what is it?" Japan became curious.  
"We found a hatch!" Boone whispered. Japan went along with them. They wandered through the forest for a long time when it started to rain suddenly.  
"Mr. Locke, should we stop and head bac- Locke?" Japan turned and saw Locke just standing there. He had his arms extended to the sides and was smiling. He looked up at the sky.  
"Don't worry he always does this when it rains." Said Boone who noticed Japan's look of concern.  
"Oh...I see..." Japan said still unsure. The rain stopped and they continued through the jungle.  
"Here it is." Locke said while standing in front of a huge lump in the ground.  
"Forgive me if I'm wrong but, is that just dirt."  
"No Japan it's much more." Japan starred at him and then at Boone, then back at Locke.  
"He knew, I told him." Japan immediately was concerned about their secret.  
"Yeah is it true? That you are a country?" Boone said in disbelief. Japan sighed,  
"Yes...that is correct..."  
"Whoa" Boone kept starring at Japan. Japan looked over at Locke who was brushing off the leaves and dirt.  
"Here we are." Japan stepped forward and looked at the giant circular hatch popping out of the ground with a little window in the middle.  
"Wow...can it open?"  
"Well that's what we're trying to find out, we need your help by lifting the sides."

"Y-yes sir" Japan ran to the other side of the hatch and gripped the lid. They all tried to lift but no luck.

"It seems to be sealed." Japan said studying the hatch lid.

"Looks like we'll need dynamite." Locke said standing up.

"So…Where would we find that? We're in the middle of nowhere." Boone said confused.

"This island… is special, it'll have something useful." They heard faint rawer in the distance.

"W-We should start heading back yes?"

"Hold on Japan, I still have an idea" Locke started walking into the jungle with Boone and Japan

"Whoa." Boone said in ah. They were surrounded by giant walls of a weathered cavern about ten stories tall.

"Locke, do you see that, is that a plane?" Japan said while starring at a small yellow plane stuck at the top of the cavern.

"Yes Japan, you are correct."

"Wait… don't planes have like radios?" Boone said unsure.

"Yes they do!" Japan said in realization.

"Okay one of us needs to get up there and see if the radio works right!?" Boone said anxious.

"Hold on Boone, we don't have the right equipment, I say we camp out here tonight and tomorrow we'll try the climb." Locke said stopping Boone. They set up a small camp and went to sleep.

~~~~~~MEANWHILE BACK IN THE WORLD!~~~~~~~~

(right after countries have landed)

"UG VHERE ARE THEY!?"

"Where is my little TOMATO?!"

"Finland… Sealand was suppose to land in LAX right?"

"Yes Mr. Sweden, I've checked many times."

"WHERE IS BIG BROTHER!? HE WILL MARRY ME!"

"BELARUS YOU ARE SCARING ME!"

"I wonder where France and America are…"

"Who are you?" said little kumajiro on Canada's back. Prussia, Spain, Sweden, Finland, Canada, Belarus, and Ukraine were standing in front of gate 815 at the LAX airport in Las Angelis awaiting their relatives.

"They are three hours late… Sh-should we be worried Mr. Sweden?" Finland asked worried, Sweden didn't answer.

"DE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS GETTING TIRED OF VAITING!"

"Th-th- they'll be here…a-any se-"

"OH MY GURD SHPEAK UP!" Prussia interrupted Canada who just sunk in his chair. They saw a few men holding signs saying,

"ALLIES

AXIS

NORDICS

ETC" Sweden walked up to the man with the "NORDICS" sign.

"Our whole party is not here yet."

"Sorry but we have to go now."

"N-NO WE HAVE TO WAIT FO-"

"I'm Sorry but they won't hold the jets forever." Sweden and Finland were frozen but were forced to get on the jet, as was the other countries to. Every day they'd fly back to check to see if they landed yet and kept a close eye on the news. A month later something came on the news.

"SW-SWEDEN COME HERE QUICKLY!" Norway yelled down the hall Sweden entered the living room where the rest of the Nordics were staring at the T.V. which had the forecast

"FLIGHT 815 FOUND!"

"TURN IT UP!" Sweden yelled at Norway who scrambled for the remote.

"After a month of searching, Wildmor industries has found the Oceanic plane 815 at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean!" The room was quiet as the T.V. showed photos taken by a submarine of the inside of the plane, Finland hugged Sweden crying, Denmark put down his ax, Norway and Iceland sighed.

"I'll call the others…" Norway said getting up. The next day there was an emergency world meeting discussing this matter.

"A-ARE THEY DEAD!?"

"They can't die, we're countries remember."

"So they're lost in the middle of the ocean!?"

"Maybe…"

"WE MUST START A SEARCH PARTY!" the room was filled with yelling (as usual) but ended with no conclusion.

"S-Sweden… what are we going to do?" Finland asked walking out of the meeting.

"We will wait…"


	9. The Climb

OMG IT HAS BEEN WHAT FOUR FIVE MONTHS!? IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS I'VE BEEN SOOO BUSY AND HAVE BEEN IN A WRITING SLUMP SO THANK YOU IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS STORY, THIS CHAPTER IS SMALL BUT THE STORY IS GOING TO ESCALATE! PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR MY AUTOCORRECT WONT WORK LOL ENJOY

* * *

Japan stood shell shocked as he faced the giant cavern,

"A-Are you sure that I should go first?" he turned to Locke who was sharpening his knife,

"Yes Japan, since you can't die as a person... I think you should go first." Locke laughed as he said this but Boone (who was still confused on the whole country thing) just stood there in confusion.

"B-But Mr. Locke may i remind you that I'm hundreds of years old an-" he was interrupted by the yellow plane that creaked loudly, Japan sighed and grasped one of the many vines. He took a deep breath and began his climb. He had never climbed anything before, not even a rock climbing wall so this was a challenge. He tried to keep his mind focused on climbing but kept hearing Boones loud voice list all of the things that could go horribly wrong.

"I mean seriously! The cavern could just topple over and crush all of us or there could be an earthquake an-"

"Please shut up down there!" Japan said as polietly as possible.

"Oh...SORRY ASIA-"

"Japan" Locke corrected his ignorent sidekick, Japan rolled his eyes and reached for another vine. After a few minutes he was finally getting the hang of climbing until he grabbed a loose vine, his eyes grew wide as the vine slowly began to slip down the cavern!

"JAPAN GRAB ANOTHER VINE!" Locke yelled from below. Japan scrambled for a vine as he slipped down the wall but couldn't grab one!

"I-I CAN'T! THEY ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!"He yelled while panicking, His vine finally snapped and he started to freefall!

"Oh no, this is going to be painful" he thought to himself as he braced for impact, he slammed against one of the many boulders that surrounded the base of the cavern! He felt his body skid down the jagged rock and flop onto the cold ground, everything was black, he couldn't move or speak but he could still hear the muffled voices of his two worried friends. He felt himself being lifted and carried for a long time, he began to panick,

"Surely they do not think I'm dead correct?" kept thinking to himself,

"I mean they do know that a fall like that couldn't kill me, even though it hurt immensly...r-r-right?" suddenly he felt like he was on fire, his back was burning, his legs felt like they were being smashed by a hammer, he felt his face swell from the fall.

"oh no..." He knew that this was a late reaction from the fall and that the real pain was about to begin. As the pain grew it spread to every joint in his body, he felt himself hit the ground . His eyes shot open, he screeched an earsplitting scream as he curled up in a ball of pain.

"I see that you are having a...late reaction?" Locke said with an odd smile, Locke was a strange man who didn't seem to be quite normal at times. Japan looked over his shoulder, then released another screech of pain.

"So... are you hurt?" Boone said blankly,

"Wh-What do you think!?" Japan's voice cracked as he said this rude phrase.

"I was just wonde-" Japan let out another cry.

"Alright Boone help me carry him" Locke sighed as they lifted Japan's bruised body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"oh my god LOCKE WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jack yelled as Locke and Boone came in carrying Japan's limp body, Boone nervously looked at Locke, wondering what they're going to tell them.

"He fell" Locke simply said while setting Japan down on one of the blankets, Jack glared at him and examined Japan's wounds.

"Okay Kiku can you hear me?" Jack kept trying to keep Japan's eyes from closing so that he could help him.

"Y...ye...yes..."He trailed off, his head started to fall over.

"K-Kiku Kiku! God dammit KATE GET SOME WATER QUICKLY!" Kate, who was sitting with the unconcious America, immediatly grabbed a bottle of water and ran to Jack,

"Here, Wait a second is that Kiku?" Jack snatched the bottle from Kate and started to pour it on Japan's bruised face.

"Yes Kate!" He replied frustrated, he pulled out his small flashlight and started to shine it in Japan's eyes to see if he could focuse.

"Sh-Should I go get his broth-"

"NO KATE!" Jack yelled, he looked over his shoulder and sighed,

"Wang's been through enough" He looked at America's tent,

"This would crush him" Kate nodded and went to get another bottle of water, Japan kept losing focuse but kept being pulled back with every splash of water. Soon everyone's voices started to muffle, he felt Jack shaking him and water being poured on his face. He slowly drifted away into his sleep.

* * *

So hopefully you are still reading this lol, again i am very sorry that i haven't written in a while,

enjoy


	10. Disappearance

China sat alone on the beach, after what happened to America he just wanted to be alone. He watched the fish swim by him and swim away when he moved his foot. It was peaceful and he liked this. He looked down the beach and saw Sealand talking to Sawyer who seemed to be paying little attention, China laughed.

"Poor guy, Sealand is probably talking about the history of his 'country' aru" he felt the water behind him move so he turned and saw Sun standing there.

"Dongsaeng i sangcheoleul!" She looked worried but China didn't understand anything she said. She started to think,

"K-Kiku...H-hurt." She pointed back towards the camp. China froze,

"Wh-What!? N-No...NO!" He started to run towards the camp but Sun grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"Jack...helping" China was shaking with fear, all he wanted was to see his brother but Sun wouldn't let him. She took him over to Sawyer and went back to help.

"Looks like i'm the new island nursery." Sawyer said while looking at China.

"What's wrong Pony tail?" China glared at him,

"Shouldn't you be watching Peter aru." China pointed at where Sealand used to be sitting and looked down the trail of footprints. Sawyer stood, he did a few 360s,

"Where did that kid go?" China scooted over to the footprints and blended them into the sand.

"I don't know aru, should've been watching him." He smiled as he said this and watched Sawyer start running down the wrong side of the beach. He laughed but remembered Japan, he sighed,

"Why aru...why am I the only adult left of the fou-" He suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a second, America found France and Russia in the jungle and they said they are living with people from the island...maybe they will help!" He jumped up from the sand and ran into the jungle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile at camp~~~~~~~~~~~

Japan was now in a tent close to America's (aka the medical tents) He was asleep and had recovered quickly, America on the other head was making slow progress. Kate sat next to America and was just talking.

"I just don't want people to think I'm a criminal Y'know?...well you probably don't know...but Jack has been giving me weird stares and I don't even know what Hurley is thinking...you were the only one who didn't put a label on me an-"

"K..." Kate froze,

"A-Alfred?" she leaned in close so she could hear,

"K...Ka..."

"O-Oh my god...OH MY GOD!" She ran out of the tent and found Jack who was getting some water.

"JACK JACK JACK JACK JACK JACK JACK JACK JACK JAC-"

"WHAT!?"He grabbed the excited Kate's shoulders.

"A-Alfred is talking!"

"Wait a minute he's talking?!"

"Yeah! Come on I'll show you." Kate grabbed Jacks arm and led him to Alfred's tent, but when she opened the tent it was empty! The blanket that he was laying on was gone and so was Alfred!

"Kate...where is he?" Jack asked nervously, Kate was as white as a sheet. She slowly approached the empty space.

"H-H-He was right h-here...H-He tried to say...my name..." tears came to her eyes as she felt the cold soil. Jack ran out of the tent and checked on Japan who was drinking some water.

"Oh, hello Jack."

"Hey did you happen to see Alfred go by?" Japan's eyes widened.

"Uh no...i-is he awake?"

"Well he's not in his tent so I guess so." Jack ran all over the camp asking people if they've seen America but they all replied no. Jack was about to run to the beach but Sawyer stopped him.

"Doc have you seen Peter!? I've looked all over this dame island!"

"No have you seen Alfred!?"

"No I hav- WAIT A SECOND YOU LOST A GUY IN A COMA!?"

"Well... you lost his brother!"

"THATS COMPLETLEY DIFFERENT YOU LOST SOMEONE WHO CAN'T MOVE!" Jack was about to reply when Sun came running up to them worried.

"Wang gone!" Sawyer and Jack looked at her,

"Wait a second, Wang...is missing?"

"WHERE ARE THESE PEOPLE GOING!?" Sawyer said in frustration,

"Wait a minute, remember how Charlie and Claire were captured Ethan-"

"Ethan thinks Alfreds dead" They all turned and saw Charlie walking up to them.

"Charlie how do yo-"

"Look hear me out, we all thought he was dead at first right, well he has to think that he killed him to so he just left him there."

"Your right, so it wasn't Ethan... mayb-" a twig snapped behind them, a figure slowly moved through the bushes, it paused then bolted away.

"HEY! Sun go to kiku, Sawyer, Charlie come with me!" They ran after the figure. They went through twists and turns as the figure jumped over logs and ducked under branches. The figure hesitated and stopped, it looked around then saw a thick tree and started to climb but Sawyer grabbed it's foot and pulled it down, it was a man with brown hair and an odd curl that swooshed to the left.

"UNHAND ME YOU BASTARD!" It was Romano

"Who are you!" Sawyer didn't see Romano on the plane since he was in the BACK of the plane.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU!?" Sawyer pulled out his gun and pointed it at Romano who screamed,

"OKAY OKAY MY NAME IS LOVINO VARGAS I WAS ON FLIGHT 815 ON THE TAIL SECTION OF THE PLANE! AFTER WE CRASHED I COULDN'T FIND MY TWIN BROTHER FELICIANO, WHO ARE YOU!?"

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT LYING!?" Charlie and Jack caught up and once Jack saw Romano he took Sawyer's gun away.

"He was on the plane, I saw him get on with his brother, What's your name?" Romano hesitated then took a deep breath,

"My name is Lovino Vargas... when the plane crashed I was seperated from the rest of the survivors somehow...i've been wandering around ever since." Jack handed him a bottle of water.

"Grazie" Romano drank the whole bottle in a matter of seconds.

"Do you happen to know Alfred F. Jones, Peter Kirkland, Wang Yao, or Kiku Hond-"

"Come on doc, he's not going to know th-" Romano's eyes widened

"Th-They are alive!?" Jack gave Sawyer a 'told ya' face then looked back to Romano.

"Well... they're missing except for Kiku he's back at camp, would you like to come with us?" Romano looked at Jack, then Charlie, then Sawyer. He was about to say no but a leaf fell on his head and he screamed, so he decided to join them and they headed back to camp.


	11. Explanation? maybe

America ran through the jungle, hitting branches and vines. He kept hearing voices telling him to run but he did not understand why, everytime he'd resist his head would burn with pain. He stumbled and finally fell onto the cold dirt. America started to close his eyes when he suddnley heard the roaring noise from before and started to crawl. As he did the voices grew louder and louder, he frantically looked around terrified of what was happening. He pulled himself to his knees and clutched his head in pain. He pulled off the cloth that was wrapped around his head and slowly reached for the wound, it was tender but barely stung. He smiled a little but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and fell onto his back and looked up at the person. He squinted trying to see and finally said

"Wh-Who's there?!" the figure knelt down, he had very short blonde hair and was wearing a greyish shirt.

"My name is Jacob"

~~~~Back at camp~~~~~

Jack showed Romano around the camp and ignored his snide remarks. Jack led him aside from the camp,

"You said you were in the back of the plane right?" Romano nodded

"Me, my brother, and potatoe bast- er our... 'friend' Ludwig, and Arthur" it hurt him when he called Germany "Friend" but shook it off.

"So explain to me anything you remember from the crash, any specific scenery?" Romano thought for a second

"Well... i put on the stupid mask thing and next thing i know im under water, somehow i got to the freaking shore but i couldn't find anyone else. So i instictivly ran for my life." Jack thought about this

"So you dont know if anyone else survived?" Romano sighed and shook his head

"Okay well rest up and meet some of the survivors, im going to try and find Alfred, or Wang, or Peter..." He trailed off then walked into the jungle. Romano awkwardly walked back into camp, he sat next to the pond and drank some water.

"Hey man are you alri-" Romano choked on his water and took a spit take and turned around fast,

"BRITAI-" He paused and realized the british man behind him wasn't Britain but was Charlie who looked confused

"Um...I am british if thats what you mean... but thats still a weird thing to sa-"

"I know! i know...sorry..." Charlie tilted his head and sat down

"Are you friends with Alfred and them?" Romano paused

"Well i wouldn't call them all 'friends' but i know them, why " Charlie looked at the water and shook his head and started to chuckle, Romano didn't understand

"the fuck you laughin about?" he said confused, Charlie rubbed his eyes

"I don't know what it is but theres something off about you guys and i keep on thinking 'are they aliens? are they immortal? are they super heros?' "Romano squinted at him and thought to himself

"He's onto us! Wait maybe he's too stupid to figure it out... i mean it is a pretty complex thing being a country and all bu- NO! He's fucking onto us!" His thought was interrupted by charlie

"Well... are you guys different?" A streak of fear covered Romano's body, he had to think fast then quickly said

"That is racist!" ran off leaving a VERY confused Charlie behind.

~~~~ Night, Deep in the jungle~~~~~~

Sealand walked through the jungle singing (randomly) "A Pirates Life for Me" swinging any branch he could find and whacking them against random trees. He happily skipped and sang louder when he heard two voices out in the distance, he stopped singing and listened closely

"Hurry! Get away from here!"

"No! Wh-What about yo-"

"I'll be fine now get out hurry!" a metal door slammed shut and footsteps stammered in Sealands direction, he was frozen with fear. The footsteps were kinda slow but were definetly heading toward him, he clenched his fists

"WHOS THERE!?" he yelled, the footsteps paused and slowly came into the moonlight. It was Claire.

"Cl-Claire!" he ran towards the footsteps and hugged her tight

"Thank god its you! I thought you were dead!" she pushed the little sealand away from her

"Wh-Who are you?!" Sealand tilted his head,

"Don't you remember me? I-Im Peter, Peter Kirkland!" she thought for a moment

"L-Look i dont know wh-where i am or who you are but c-can you please help me?!" Claire looked different, she had leaves snagged in her hair and clothes, her eyes were pale, and she was shaking with fear.

"H-Here, I'll take you back to camp." Sealand extended his hand, Claire stared at it then at him.

"H-How old are you?" it took him a second to recall his age in appearence

"im 12" she bit her lip then took his hand and they headed back to camp.

"Peter!" Sawyer yelled and ran to sealand and hugged him, he felt responsible for him and was relieved that he was okay, he placed his hands on Sealands shoulders and looked him in the eyes

"Don't you ever wander off like that again." His tone was just like Britain's when he was serious so sealand nodded.

"I found Claire though" Claire followed behind him and everyone in the camp stood in shock. She looked at everyone and was very confused

"Claire!" Charlie ran from his sleeping mat and to her side

"A-Are you hurt!? Are you Hungry!? H-hows the baby is he/she alright!? A-Are you alrigh-"

"I-I dont know who you are!" She Yelled. Everyone looked at them, Sawyer took Sealand back to their fire to leave the awkward setting. Charlie felt a lump in his throat

"I-Its me, Charlie. Th-The one who gave you the 'peanut butter'? R-Remember?" He choked up at the end and looked into her now pale eyes

"I-I don't remember anything!" she yelled, Jack slowly walked up to her

"Claire, you are experiencing a form of amnesia, just take a deep breath and relax" Jack took her to a medical camp and examined her to make sure there wasn't any visible injuries.

"Peter why did you run off like that!?" Sawyer asked on their way back.

"I heard voices! Plus i had already explored the beach a billion times!"

"That doesn't give you the right to run off!" Sawyer raised his voice

"Why does it matter! I've been taking care of myself my whole life!" Sawyer rubbed his eyes in frustration

"Look Peter, your brother told me to take care of you until he gets back and if anything happened to you i would be held responsible! So tell me next time before you go running off!" Sealand sighed and nodded, there was an awkward silence,

"You hungry?" Sawyer asked and sealand nodded again "lets get something to eat..."

~~~~Deep in the jungle~~~~

Jacob made a fire and sat across from america who stared at the fire, they haven't said much at all since america would drift in and out of conciousness. America finally broke the silence

"What were those voices?" Jacob looked a him and thought for a moment

"Its hard to explain..." America sighed, the fire crackled and sparked

"I know what you are." America looked up nervously

"What?"

"You are a country, the United States of America to be exact."

"How did you find out?" he asked quietly

"I know everything about everyone on this island." America thought for a moment

"Everything about everyone!?" he asked in disbelief

"Well... not everyone. Only the ones that matter, Your friends Wang and Kiku are the countries China and Japan, your brother Peter is the micro nation Sealand." America starred at Jacob in shock

"What are you?" Jacob smirked.

"Im light"


End file.
